


Cat feeding

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Baekho giving Mingi feels lol, Baekho is cute, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Jacket lending trope, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentions of Minhyun allergies, Rarepair, Warning for Mingi cursing in his mind, We all agree, feeding stray cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Mingi meets a stranger in a dark alley while feeding cats
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren & Kang Dongho | Baekho, Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Cat feeding

Choi Mingi add a bounce to his steps as he left the store. He had a great day at work where he had worked with a great photographer who managed to end the photoshoot early. With some free time on his time (and no desire to hitting the club that evening), the part time model, theater major decided to drop by his usual spot for some healing time with the stray cats he has been feeding for the past few month.

Walking past some rowdy shops (and eye rolling as quite a few halfway-there drunk customers whistling and catcalling) the blond squeezed past a tent bar and slide into the alley beside it unnoticed. Minutes later, after picking a clean spot, Mingi pour out the kibbles he bought from the store and start cooing as the cats began to slink out the shadow for their treat.

Smiling as one of the more friendlier stray began to rub its face on his knees, Mingi was too busy being enamoured with the orange cat that he didn’t realized that someone else had stepped into the alley until the sound of shuffling shoes pulls him away from his little game.

Looking up warily at the stranger, Mingi winced as he took in the entirely in black outfit and the somewhat scary demeanor; clearly some no-good thug up to no good.

Shite. He was too young to be murdered in a dark alley.

The two looked at each other warily just for the stranger suddenly crouch down to Mingi’s level, “ _Yeow_ ”-ing as some of the cats Mingi was feeding came to the stranger, lighting up his scary scowl into a rather adorable silly grin of delight, his eyes crinkling as he pet one of the black cats kneading his trousers.

Oh my god.

This isn’t a thug. This a _baby_.

Mingi watched, enthralled as the stranger began to playfully ‘ _yeow_ ’ at the cats, pulling out several treats to feed the cats surrounding him.

He was startled to see the stranger turned his rather blinding smile (oh my god, what is this sunshine in the night?!) to him. “Hello,its nice to know someone else feeding these fellows.” His husky voice sounds soothing especially accompanied by the rather faint jeju accent. “Your first time here?”

“Uh, no. Been here for months now. Just had to missed out feeding them for the last few weeks because of work.” He answered flustered. What the fuck, Mingi doesn’t usually do flustered but there’s something about this stranger makes him feeling rather shy, especially when he focused his rather intense light brown eyes on him. his heart fluttering for some odd reason. “Uh, you?”

“When I have the time.” The stranger’s smile grew even bigger. “I love cats but I can’t have any cos my housemate is allergic to fur.” He pouted, causing Mingi’s inside to melt from the sheer cuteness, which is weird as fuck because he’s usually the one causing the reaction, not getting them.

Seriously, what is this fierce, tiger looking person who is behaving like a cat and what is he doing to him?!

He then realized the stranger was still talking to him. “Sorry, what was that?”

“How about you? Can’t keep cats at home too?”

“Uh, no. I have one at home.” Mingi pulled out his phone to show Lucky, his lovable and very annoying cat chewing on one of her toys. The stranger shuffled closer, careful not to startled the cats that somewhat had sat on his lap during the conversation, cooing at the adorable pictures he had taken of the adorable cat.

Mingi, careful to keep an eye on the stranger holding his phone, couldn’t help but smile as the stranger seemed enthralled by the photos. He then shuddered as the a sudden gust of cold wind blew past the alley, raising goosebumps on his exposed arms. Urgh, he should have worn a coat before coming here.

The stranger looked at him in concern. “Are you cold? Here, you can borrow my jacket.” He took off his cap, revealing his rather wild brunette curls before taking off his black puffer jacket, revealing a black short sleeved shirt and some rather impressive arm muscles, a tiger tattoo prominent on his inner right arm and some words on his left.

Wrapping the jacket around him, Mingi uncharacteristically blushed as he watched the stranger in front of him, the subtle scent of jeju tangerine and oddly enough, strawberries, surround him like a warm blanket. “Won’t you be cold?”

The stranger shrugged. “Nah, I have to go anyways, I promised Nyeonie, my housemate, to grab dinner with him.” He smiled as he lifted the cats out of his lap, cooing and patting them one by one.

Watching the stranger leave, Mingi couldn’t help but called out.

“Wait!” the stranger turned to look at him in confusion. “How do I give this back to you?”

“Pretty sure we’ll meet again soon.” The stranger teased and with one last blinding smile, left Mingi and the cats alone in the alley.

* * *

Later, at home, while feeding Lucky her dinner and still wearing the stranger’s jacket, Mingi realized one very important thing.

“Fuck! I forgot to ask his name!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Review or Choi Lucky will be angry! LOL


End file.
